Smile
by Let'sPretend
Summary: Smile is everything.


******Disclaimer: Toboso-sensei owns Snake, Ciel, and Sebastian. I own nothing. :c**  


* * *

Smile was small.

The first day Snake saw Smile, he noticed how small the boy was. Smile was very short. He was lithe. Smile was two heads shorter than Snake, but he did not act like it. Smile acted like he was the tallest person in the world. Snake had noticed that short people often knew that they were small, and they acted accordingly. Smile did not. Smile walked around like he was important. Smile was important in his own mind. Smile was confident.

Smile was frail.

Smile was susceptible to sickness. Snake heard this from Doll. Doll told him that Smile had gotten sick one night. He'd been shaking badly. Snake was a bit unnerved (Doll was talking to him forwardly, and Smile was too small to be sick). Snake knew that if small people got sick, it was serious. Smile was very small and very frail. Smile looked like he could blow away in the wind. Snake did not know why he was worried.

Smile frowned.

Despite his name, Smile rarely smiled. Snake had never seen Smile smile. He wondered why. Maybe it was because of the accident. Smile had to wear an eye patch, and he had once said that it was because of an unfortunate accident. Maybe Smile did not smile because he did not think he should smile. Maybe it was because he thought he should not because he was disfigured. Of course, this was nothing compared to the rest of the cast. The others had serious problems, but Smile was so… beautiful. Smile had pale skin that looked very smooth, and his hair looked silky. His eye was a striking blue; so, so blue. Snake was not able to help watching Smile if the boy had walked by. Smile was much too beautiful to be stuck in a dirty circus.

Smile stayed with Black.

Whenever he was able to be with Black, Smile was with Black. Snake noticed this immediately. Smile and Black looked like they had a connection. It was like they could look at each other for an instant and have an entire conversation with their eyes. They stretched together, walked together, whispered together… It was odd, and Snake wished that he had someone like that. Someone who understood him.

Smile was not as he appeared.

Smile was Ciel Phantomhive. An Earl. He was the Queen's Watchdog. Snake had not understood at first, but then Smile went into the first-tier members' tent, everyone else began to act weird. Snake didn't understand what was going on, and he was quite confused. And then… everyone disappeared… Joker, Beast, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, Jumbo… Snake decided to find Smile. He took his dears and went to London, and two nice Indian men helped him. Snake ended up at the manor, trapped in a box—tied up and gagged by Black. And then Black set him free. And Smile said four words that changed Snake's life forever:

"Come to my mansion."

* * *

Snake stares at Smile as he sleeps. Smile is so small. Smile's breaths are quick, and his heart flutters, almost like a bird. Smile is merely a child. Smile is frail. Snake learned recently that Smile has asthma, and it is hard for him to breathe sometimes. Snake made a vow to take care of Smile and to make sure that he does not get hurt or too sick.

Smile still does not smile very often. He smiles occasionally, but this is usually during a good dinner or when he is eating sweets. Or… when he is with Snake. Snake likes Smile's smile. Snake wishes that Smile would smile more often. Smile is beautiful when he smiles. Smile is always beautiful, but Snake thinks that Smile looks ethereal when he smiles, even just a bit. Smile makes Snake smile.

Black is usually with Smile. Black is Smile's faithful butler who is to always stay at Smile's side. Snake is okay with this. Snake knows that Black is to protect Smile and to keep Smile safe. Black is only there for Smile's safety, and Snake only wishes for Smile to be alright.

Smile stirs a bit in his sleep. He opens his visible blue eye a bit. "Are you still up?" he murmurs softly, sleep lacing his words.

Snake frowns. "I'm sorry for waking you…"

"You did not," Smile says. "But you should go to sleep. It's not good for one to stay up until ungodly hours of the night."

Snake nods. "Yes… I suppose."

Smile closes his eye.

"Smile?" Snake says softly.

Smile looks at him. "Yes?" he asks.

Smile is Ciel Phantomhive. Earl Phantomhive has taken Snake in and keeps Snake fed and taken care of, along with his dears. Snake is grateful to Earl Phantomhive. And Snake feels odd feelings for Smile. Snake knows that Smile is good.

"I love you," Snake says softly.

There is a pause. And Smile smiles.

"I love you as well."

* * *

**A/N: So, hello! This was born some night about a month ago between 12 and 2 AM. c: **

**S****ome of you might wonder "Snake x Ciel! What is this!" This... This is adorable. Really. This is from the manga. Snake is from the Circus Arc. Really, besides the most recent updates with the ship and the people, and before that with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Ohmygod, Toboso-sensei, you incorporate historical characters so well. Iloveyou.)... I was overwhelmed by awesome. **

**But one night, my friend and I were talking about Snake and his grand return to the mansion! And I said "...Snake x Ciel?" and she freaked out and said that she was thinking the same thing. Thus, this pairing became amazing to me. And freaking _cute_. Snake's so awkwardly adorable. **

**A few things: Ciel acts much more affectionately toward Snake. My friend and I believe that Ciel has a soft spot for Snake, and so Ciel is very sweet to Snake. He isn't as tsundere as he would be with Sebastian. Also, this does not mean that I no longer ship SebaCiel. SebaCiel is a beautiful thing. Iloveitsomuch. **

**Any other questions, just submit them with your reviews (hopefully. xD;). Constructive criticism, please and thank you~! **


End file.
